


If you obey all the rules (you’ll miss all the fun)

by thatnerdemryn



Series: Em's Kinktober 2020 [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Regrets Breaking the Rules, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Crying, Discipline, Dom Magnus Bane, Dom/sub, Gentle Dom Magnus Bane, Good Boy Alec Lightwood, Hair-pulling, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Punishment, Smut, Sub Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:00:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26819212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatnerdemryn/pseuds/thatnerdemryn
Summary: “Alexander,” Magnus started as he gripped Alec’s hair tighter in his hand. He reveled in the hiss that left his boyfriend’s pretty lips as he continued, “I’m going to give you thirty seconds to explain why you decided to ignore one of my absolute favorite rules and you’re going to thank me for being so generous with that amount of time before you begin.”“Thank you,” Alec breathed without hesitation.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Em's Kinktober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948495
Comments: 17
Kudos: 181





	If you obey all the rules (you’ll miss all the fun)

**Author's Note:**

> For Kinktober Day #3 - I chose _Orgasm Denial_. 
> 
> Please mind the tags and remember that everything written in this fic was previously agreed upon by _both_ parties. Enjoy and read responsibly!

The last thing Magnus expected to see while he gathered up the clothes Alec had left beside the bed the night before was a t-shirt coated in what he could only assume was his boyfriend’s come. It wasn’t like Alec to be messy, which meant he hadn’t been able to control himself for long enough to grab a rag or a measly piece of toilet paper from the bathroom before breaking one of Magnus’ very important rules. 

Usually, when Alec had strayed from the rules of their arrangement, he was the first to admit it. It didn’t take much more than a raise of Magnus’ eyebrow or the snap of his fingers for Alec to drop to his knees and beg for his partner’s forgiveness. It also wasn’t very long before Alec would inevitably break down and tell him that the rules they so carefully agreed upon had been ignored. 

Magnus had known the dirty shirt dangling from his hands was one Alec had worn the day prior and he had left around four in the morning for a patrol with Isabelle. Magnus took a moment to calculate and decided it hadn’t mattered how long Alec had kept it from him as even a minute was much more time than they agreed. 

The door creaked open just as Magnus banished the laundry to the hamper and he listened for the heavy bootsteps that had grown all too familiar. Twin thumps meant that Alec was home for the rest of the night and in turn, meant that Magnus could carry out his punishment sooner rather than later. He firmly believed that too much time between the act and the discipline didn’t hold as much weight. 

Alec opened the bedroom door and peeked his head in and when he saw Magnus sitting on the bed, his smile widened. Even through his anger, Magnus’s stomach flipped at seeing his boyfriend’s happy face. 

“Magnus,” Alec breathed as he made the rest of the way into the bedroom. Magnus let Alec greet him with a chaste kiss, his hand sliding to the back of Alec’s head, his fingers threading through the messy hair that lay there. “Have you been waiting long?” He asked as his eyes scanned the room. He must have noticed that their bedroom was more polished than it had been when he left and he gulped audibly. 

“Alexander,” Magnus started as he gripped Alec’s hair tighter in his hand. He reveled in the hiss that left his boyfriend’s pretty lips as he continued, “I’m going to give you thirty seconds to explain why you decided to ignore one of my absolute  _ favorite _ rules and you’re going to thank me for being so generous with that amount of time before you begin.”

“Thank you,” Alec breathed without hesitation. Magnus patted his chest with his free hand before loosening the grip on his hair. When Alec didn’t respond, Magnus clicked his tongue and it seemed to surge Alec into action. “You said you were going to be home by eight and when nine hit, I was so tired and so  _ hard _ and you weren’t here,” he stuttered. Magnus raised his eyebrows and looked down at his nails, the excuse not nearly enough of an explanation. “I knew I had to meet Izzy early this morning and I didn’t want to wake you to help me at such an ungodly hour so I--” 

Magnus decided his time was up and finished for him, “You decided to get yourself off without asking for my permission?” Alec nodded and sent Magnus a pleading glance. Magnus nodded slowly and eyed Alec consideringly before standing up from his seat on the bed. “Do you wanna know why I was tidying up, darling? Yes or no only.”

“Yes, please,” Alec added. Magnus smiled warmly at him and patted his cheek softly before gesturing to the sheets. 

“I put out these nice,  _ soft _ sheets so that I could spread you out and take you apart inch by inch. I was going to let you come wherever you wanted - my mouth, my face, my chest, inside me…” Magnus trailed off as a shiver ran through Alec’s entire body. “I figured,” Magnus said casually, “because you’ve been such a good boy lately, I’d give you a little gift, but--” 

Magnus snapped his fingers and the bed was instantly stripped of their favorite sheets. He reveled in the whine that left Alec’s lips followed by a broken, “I’m sorry.” Magnus shook his head as his gentle hands slid Alec’s jacket off of his arms. He sent it to the closet with a snap of his fingers and the sound had Alec jumping. 

“You do know what this means, Alexander, correct?” Magnus asked. They had decided early that a simple safeword meant all punishment planned was null and void so he gave Alec a few moments to utter it if he wanted. When no words came, he pressed his lips to the back of Alec’s neck and moved his hands to Alec’s broad shoulders, urging him onto his knees. 

Alec complied easily with barely a push and a tingle ran through Magnus’ spine. He loved how pliant and understanding his boyfriend could be, especially when he was about to be disciplined. 

Magnus told him as much as he praised, “You’re being so good for me, baby boy. Why couldn’t you have been this good last night?” Alec breathed out sharply at the words and Magnus knew they had done their job to sting. He ran his fingertip along the collar of Alec’s shirt before sliding his palm down Alec’s chest and scratching his nails painfully back up. Alec hissed in response but made no move to pull away. 

“Magn--” Alec choked out a plea but Magnus cut it off with a hand around his throat. He didn’t even need to squeeze for Alec to know he had spoken out of turn. After a few moments of silence, Magnus sauntered in front of Alec, dragging his hand across his shoulder and sliding it into his hair once more. He tugged forcefully, giving Alec permission to look him in the eyes. 

When he obeyed, Magnus decided to let Alec know exactly what was coming to him - or wasn’t, really. “I’ve figured out what I think is a very fair punishment. Would you like to hear it?” Magnus asked. When Alec nodded and blinked slowly, Magnus continued, “First, you’re going to suck me until I come down your pretty little throat. You’re not allowed to touch yourself even though you’re going to be completely naked, understood?” Alec nodded his head against with a snap of Magnus’ fingers, Alec was naked before him. 

To Magnus’ delight, Alec was already half hard and leaking from the tip of his cock. Magnus leaned down and gave Alec a slow, sensual stroke, running his thumb along the head of his dick to catch the glistening bubble of precome. Magnus brought the digit to his mouth and licked off the delicious treat, chuckling to himself as Alec let out a muffled groan. Magnus held his hand down to Alec’s mouth, using the hand in his hand to pull him forward. 

“Practice,” he ordered as Alec’s plump lips circled his thumb, sucking instinctively while Magnus looked on in awe. “So  _ good _ , darling, let me continue.” Alec looked back up with wide eyes and Magnus smirked darkly as he tilted his head. “Oh, you thought that was it? Oh, no, my sweet boy. That’s not much of a punishment, is it?” Magnus paused as if waiting for an answer and when it didn’t come, he was very proud of Alec for following his rules. 

Magnus patted at his hair as Alec’s tongue continued to circle around his thumb. “After I come, I’m going to get on my knees for  _ you _ .” Alec let out a choked gasp and his eyes held surprise at what Magnus insinuated. Magnus squashed that hope quickly when he continued, “I’m going to suck your cock until you tell me you’re about to come, bring you right to the very edge…” Magnus trailed off as Alec’s mouth stopped all movement on his thumb. He held Alec’s face delicately in his hands before he leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to Alec’s forehead. 

“And then, I’m going to leave this bedroom, this loft, and go have a round of drinks with Ragnor,” Magnus finished. 

Alec gasped, “But Magnus!” 

“But nothing, Alexander,” Magnus spat, holding Alec’s chin tightly between his thumb and forefinger, “you come when I  _ let _ you come and it’s best that you remember that.” With a flick of his wrist, Magnus rid himself of his clothes, his cock appearing right where it belonged - in front of Alec’s lips. “Get started, darling,” Magnus said just a bit softer than he intended. 

Alec surged forward as if starving for Magnus’ cock and pulled the length of it into his throat. Magnus leaned his head back at the sudden urgency of his boyfriend and threaded his fingers through the hair on top of Alec’s head, pressing him even further onto his dick. He had always appreciated how quickly his boyfriend had picked up on blowjobs even through his lack of experience, even more so when he was using his extremely talented lips as an apology. 

He was nothing if not eager any time he had the opportunity to suck Magnus off. There was rarely a time Magnus would say no to Alec’s mouth on him, but Magnus was always filled with ideas on what to try with his boyfriend next. It was rather difficult to focus on any other activities when a wet slurp escaped Alec’s lips. Magnus glanced down at him, his breath already panting from his chest as Alec hollowed his cheeks and sucked so divinely. 

Magnus held Alec’s head still as he thrust his hips forward, preferring in discipline to fuck Alec’s mouth and retain the control he often had to remind Alec he had. Alec complied, glancing up at Magnus through his wet eyelashes as Magnus stared down at him with as much love in his eyes as he could muster. He watched as Alec’s nails dug into his thighs, knowing he wouldn’t move them unless Magnus gave him the okay. 

Alec had wanted to touch himself; his cock always hardened faster than Magnus expected and his hands had always found their way to his pants before Magnus even noticed them moving. It was no different at that moment, except Alec knew that without Magnus’ express permission, touching his slowly growing cock would be against everything Magnus was trying to teach him. 

“Put your hands on  _ me _ , Alexander, only me,” Magnus moaned as his cock hit the back of Alec’s throat again. Alec’s hand raked up Magnus’ thighs, the fingers on one wrapping around the base of his dick while the other slid around to dig his nails into Magnus’ ass. The softness of Alec’s mouth contrasted sharply with the pain of his nails and Magnus preened into each touch. 

It happened too quickly; the way Magnus’ stomach started to jump and his heart leaped into his throat, even the tight constriction of Alec’s hand around his cock wasn’t enough to stave away the impending orgasm that rushed through him. Magnus gripped at Alec’s shoulder and squeezed in warning. Even though Alec knew the plan was for Magnus to come in his mouth, he still wanted his boyfriend to be prepared for it. 

Alec nodded and sucked even harder, hollowing his cheeks as Magnus fucked his mouth quicker, his cock pushing against the back of Alec’s throat more and more with each thrust. Magnus let out a breathless moan as he released into Alec’s throat. His hand moved to Alec’s neck, his thumb brushing over the Adam’s apple that bobbed with each gulp of Magnus’ come. Magnus could only stare down at his beautiful partner as he continued to take whatever Magnus gave him, keeping his eyes open because Alec knew his boyfriend preferred him that way. 

“Angel, you’re so  _ good _ for me, taking all of me and  _ more _ . You did such a lovely job, my darling boy,” Magnus praised as he pulled himself out of Alec’s mouth. Alec usually preened at his words, but Magnus had a feeling that knowing there wasn’t an orgasm in his future was what had a whimper falling from his lips. 

Magnus let his gaze fall to Alec’s cock, throbbing and dripping against his thigh, and Magnus clicked his tongue as Alec’s hands fell back to his thighs. He didn’t have to speak for Alec to know where Magnus wanted him. He stood on trembling legs and laced his fingers behind his back. It was a soldier stance that always had Magnus’ blood tingling underneath his skin as he placed a gentle hand on Alec’s chest. 

“Because you have been listening so well, I’m going to let you sit on the bed while I take you apart, okay?” Alec nodded slowly and sent Magnus a silent thank you as he practically fell onto the bed. Magnus brushed his hair from his eyes and traced his manicured nail down Alec’s cheek and neck. He scraped his nails through the chest hair adorning Alec’s torso as he settled onto his knees. Alec let out a groan that was either arousal or frustration - not that Magnus could bring himself to care - as Magnus licked a line up his thigh. 

He let his lips brush against Alec’s cock as he placed the softest of kisses in a slow line until he reached the throbbing tip. His tongue peeked out to get the smallest taste of Alec’s want before he took the head of his boyfriend’s cock into his mouth. The moan that left Alec’s lips was filled with desperation and it had Magnus even more eager to bring him to the edge. 

Magnus sucked Alec into his mouth, his dick sliding against Magnus’ tongue like it was meant to be there. He loved the taste of Alec - even the bitterness that every man seemed to have - and he had craved it from the second he had banished his boyfriend’s clothing. He savored the taste of Alec on his tongue and he bobbed his head, pulling as much of Alec down his throat as he could. 

Alec let out a wracked sob, his hands gripping the sheets until his knuckles turned white. Magnus watched a tear fall down his cheek, his body tremble with need, and Magnus knew he was already close to the edge. He pulled off of Alec slowly before licking a solid stripe up the pulsing vein in his cock. He swirled his tongue around the head to taste the precome dripping from it before gazing up at his boyfriend, whose eyes were dark with need. 

“You want to come, don’t you, darling?” Magnus teased as he circled his hand around Alec’s member and stroked with a quick rhythm. Alec nodded eagerly, his eyes shining with a glimmer of hope that Magnus couldn’t wait to extinguish. 

“Please, Magnus-- _ Please _ ,” Alec begged as he reached for Magnus’ back. When his nails dug into Magnus’ shoulder blade and his legs started quaking, he knew Alec was ready for his official punishment. 

Magnus backed away as abruptly as he could, his hand ceasing all slick movement on Alec’s cock as he leaned back against his heels and watched Alec unravel before him. Alec let out a wracked sob, his eyes shut tightly as if he was in unspeakable pain, and Magnus thought he had never seen something so absolutely  _ precious _ . 

Alec’s cries and gasps seemed to echo through the room - bouncing off the walls like the most wonderful cacophony Magnus had ever heard - and his quivering fingers gripping tightly to whatever part of his boyfriend he could reach. Magnus surged forward as Alec’s shattered, “Magnus,” pulled him out of his admiration. 

He pulled Alec off of the bed and in one motion, he had his boyfriend cradled in his lap, both of them grasping onto each other as if their lives depended on it. Alec’s breathing was labored as he tried to reel himself back from the immense loss he had gone through. Magnus kissed his damp hair, muttering every word of encouragement and praise he could muster as his strong partner fell apart in front of him. 

“You were so  _ good _ , baby boy, so incredible,” Magnus said as Alec preened into his touch. He rubbed small circles into the solid muscles of Alec’s back and used his thumb to wipe away the emotion dripping down his cheeks. 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Alec repeated as he rocked himself for comfort, tightening his grip around Magnus’ neck and back. Magnus shushed Alec and moved with him, peppering gentle kisses over every single tear-stained inch of his face before pressing their lips together tightly. Neither of them tried to deepen the kiss, just let their lips rest together as a reminder that they were there. Magnus appreciated just as much as he hoped Alec did. 

“It’s okay, darling, you took your punishment so, so well and I’m very proud of you,” Magnus praised as he pushed a fallen strand of Alec’s hair off of his reddened face. Alec opened his eyes after a few moments of breathing deeply and smiled up at Magnus. The softness of it stopped Magnus’ heart for at least two beats as he rested their foreheads together. 

“Thank you,” Alec whispered as he gazed into Magnus’ eyes. Magnus shook his head in disbelief at Alec’s words. 

“Thank  _ you _ , baby boy. Can I get you dressed and get you a glass of water?” Magnus asked as he let Alec take the proverbial reins as he came down from his submissive headspace. 

Alec nodded and gestured weakly with a still-trembling hand before saying, “Can you use your magic?” Magnus agreed easily and with a snap of his fingers, they were both dressed in fresh, clean, comfortable clothes and a glass of water appeared on the nightstand. Alec pressed his face into Magnus’ neck before making the first move to pull away, standing slowly and stretching out his back. 

“Are you okay?” Magnus asked when Alec finished his glass of water. Alec nodded and walked toward his boyfriend, wrapping his arms around Magnus’ small waist. 

“Thank you for reminding me why your rules are so important,” Alec said sincerely. Magnus had known he was in love with Alec, but at that moment, his heart had never felt so full. He hadn’t expected Alec to take his punishment so well, but that was his own fault. Alec was everything Magnus had wished for in a partner and he realized that as he held Alec back as tightly as he could. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed, please feel free to follow me on [Tumblr](https://thatnerdemilyj.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/thatnerdemilyj/).
> 
> If your looking to scream about Shadowhunters and don't know where to go, come join a super fun [Discord](https://discord.gg/Malec)!
> 
> Kudos make me smile and comments make me weep, so please leave them!


End file.
